Soren's Life
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Supposed to be abandoned, his father decides to spare him and take him as his own. How would Soren turn out as he is being raised as a royal? Before POR.. This is AU. R&R and criticisms are welcome. No romance in this one. Read the last chapter! Note: If you review Chapter 4 already, please read my reply in the update/good news chapter(Very Last).
1. Prologue

**This is going to be a prequel to my Tellius stories including the one which is going to be replaced. I might have made Ashnard a little or too OCC(You decide) in this one except this one which he is trying to lure Rajaion and get rid of Soren and Almedha but didn't. Due to Zelgius and Ike as one of my favorite characters in the game, I make them brothers. You guys might as me why I did that. I did it because some people did make that stupid assumption before on the web and I think, 'Sure, why not make them brothers? How awesome would that be?'... Well, I like Soren too especially that I mistake him as a girl my first time playing which is embarrassing. I'm writing a story about what if Soren was raised by his parents and how would he turn out.**

**Make Gawain a hawk branded and Elena as a heron branded. Why did I do that? I really don't know except the fact that I want to. I know some people are trying to figure out what Zelgius's brand would be, I would most likely say hawk for many reasons such as the build is too big to be a raven, his strength, defense, and skill exceed his magic and resistance by a lot so raven will be a pass to me. Some people say a breast tribe like a lion(Doubtful) lions are royalty so there shouldn't be any lions in any country but Gallia, tiger(likely) but tigers are actually slow and don't have a lot of skill which Zelgius exceed in skill, cat(really?). Dragon(So Unlikely) no dragon left Goldoa but Ena, Nasir, Kurthnaga, Almedha, or Rajaion... don't count the red dragons that were captured, they were send to find Almedha, and their marks are always on the forehead. It's an AU.**

**Prologue**

**Year 627, Spring; Capital of Daein, Nevassa**

"Lord Ashnard! We beg of you. Spare the child." Ashnard was planning to get rid of his son, only to see that he doesn't have an ability to transform into a dragon. Ashnard was also planning to abandon his wife, Almedha as she lost the ability to transform into a powerful dragon she once was before his servants try to persuade him to keep them.

"Have you no vision!? Soren is weak! Same goes with Almedha. What am I going to do with Soren?" Ashnard argued back, planning to write a letter to Goldoa about Almedha and Soren as hostage so he could lure Rajaion to Daein. What he plan to do once Rajaion reaches Daein, he will use him as his mount with the Feral Drug.

"Be reasonable, your majesty. He's your heir. If you die, who will we look up to?" One of the Great Riders named Bryce who is the most loyal servant of Daein royal bloodline ask with reason. Knowing that the king will most likely not listen to him, he tries his hardest to convince Ashnard as he will not let Daein's bloodline end. Without a king, will mean the end of Daein.

Ashnard sat down on his throne, "Ha! You are willing to look up to this weak child whom I should call my son?"

"Perhaps, we could change that, Lord Ashnard. But please, let the child live." Bryce replied as he and the other Great Riders and servants watch Ashnard looks interested. Ashnard smiled and said, "Continue..."

A Great Rider and the wielder of the two Holy Blades of Ragnell and Alondite name Gawain who along with his son, Zelgius, spoke, "Let us train him. He does have a blood of the Black Dragon even if he can't transform into one, but he might have some abilities as one." Ashnard smirked as the strongest of Daein Great Riders and one of his teachers continued, "Dragons do have great tactical mind so it might be best to let him live in your and Queen Almedha's care."

Ashnard chuckled as he is starting to make up his mind. Having the Great Riders to train Soren will prove useful in his plan to change the world but what would stand a way of that will be Almedha who thought that their love was real. Ashnard did admit that it was at first but lost a lot of interest when she couldn't transform anymore. Ashnard begins to plan to renew his relationship, knowing that if Soren is without a mother, more chance that he will go against him.

Not only did the idea of the Great Riders offer to train his son amaze him, what amaze him is that he learned that Soren will most likely have a great strategic and tactical mind. He stood and come into conclusion, "Very well, then. I am going to keep the child under my care, as well as Almedha's. You're all responsible for training my son."

"Thank you, sire, we won't disappoint you." Everyone sighs with relief as Bryce spoke while the Great Riders bowed. The servants including the Great Riders left as Ashnard walk to the curb where Soren is sleeping. He look and see a baby with a mark of the Branded, sleeping peacefully. Soren has short greenish hair and eyes as red as a bloody war like every dragon laguz has. The baby hardly has any resemblance to him, but it is his son that he must care.

There is one more thing that he must do in order for his plan to work in the future, confront Almedha. He walks to Almedha's bedroom with two Imperial Guards of Nevassa who are Daein's most elite soldiers and bodyguard of any royal member of Daein. As he opens the door, he sees Almedha look up from her bed. She gives him a deadly glare as she asks with a tone that any mother would speak when a child is taken away from her, "Where is he!? What have you done to my little Soren!?"

"Don't give me that tone! I am here for something important." Ashnard replied in a deadly tone, trying to scare Almedha but failed when she fold her arms on her chest.

Ashnard look at his two guards and dismissed them. The guards left and Ashnard close the door while Almedha still giving Ashnard a deadly look.

"My My. You are feisty as ever," Ashnard smirked as he walk towards Almedha. Ashnard grabs both of her arms and pull her to him. Almedha try to pull away but she is too weak now since giving birth to Soren has a lot to do with it.

"So you still love me, Almedha?" Ashnard asks with a serious tone.

Almedha didn't reply but spit on him in the face. Ashnard pulled away and let go of Almedha's arm, wiping the spit off his face. Almedha expects Ashnard to be angry and frustrated with her. To her surprise, he didn't look angry as he grabs her arms again with a stronger grip.

"Let go of me, Ashnard. I want to see my son!" Almedha yelled at Ashnard's face as she want to see that her demands will be met, but Ashnard chuckled at her.

"Answer my question first, my love." Almedha could feel her heart pound as she heard the word 'love' from the man she had loved before for the first time. Even he took her child away from her, she still loves him but she is too angry to see that.

Ashnard pushes his face forward towards Almedha's to engage into a passionate kiss. Almedha growled in the kiss, bit his bottom lip which cause Ashnard to pull away and groan in slight pain as blood is dripping from his bottom lip.

Ashnard could see Almedha is definitely not going to answer his question until he answers his. Ashnard sigh and said, "Fine, Soren is in the throne room. I decide to keep him under my care." Almedha's anger is starting to soften up as Ashnard continued, "Since you are the mother of my child, I decide to take you back."

Almedha's anger and frustration towards Ashnard were gone as she walked up to Ashnard. Ashnard, fear what would happen next as he is between the door and the former princess of Goldoa. Almedha pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue in and fight for dominance. She licks his bloody lip before she pulled away, "I do love you. Please take me to Soren."

Ashnard smirked as his plan worked. Leading Almedha to the throne room and watch her pick the sleeping baby up. The baby Soren, now awake, look at his mother with a confuse look. Almedha begins to talk softly to Soren, create a strong bond between them.

* * *

**I will do Ike's as well. Might do Zelgius too.**


	2. A True Friend

**Chapter 1: A True Friend**

**12 years later**

Soren, now 12 years old, has grown into a young boy who has started schooling since he was 6 years old which is younger than Daein's enrollment of the Royal Daein Academy for Boys which is very near to the palace. In the academy, students must learn about politics, etiquette, art, literature, warfare and military knowledge, science, and music. The academy itself is strict with its education and rules even for Soren. The training sessions in school were very harsh as they were trained by generals of Daein or a drill sergeant. Two days of every week are always an Obstacle course and every day is strength training with heavy weapons, heavy bags, rope climbing, and others.

A small blow to the Daein military power is that their strongest and most powerful general has resigned his position and move to an unknown location a year after Soren was born. The title has now passed down to Gaiwan's only son, Zelgius who is now the wielder of both Ragnell and Alondrite.

Soren has grown to a fine teen with long, dark greenish hair and ruby red eyes with an athletic built. His skills with magic exceed more than his skill with a sword. Already graduate school earlier than the others along with a lot of his friends. To the people, he was their friend but he feel that he has only one true friend name Micaiah. She is a Branded like he is and they shared a lot of similarities except the fact she is kind while Soren is stubborn. Micaiah is one of the poor and Soren is one of the royals.

Soren is in the alley where he normally meet Micaiah with rag hood and headband. No need to train as today is Soren's rest day and he overheard that his father is discussing something important to the future with all of his generals. Soren didn't have any idea of what plan his father is discussing, but every time he tries to eavesdrop, there's always Imperial Guards guarding the meeting and soldiers patrolling through the keep to maximize security.

"Soren, what are you doing?" Soren spotted Micaiah standing in the dark where her silver hair is noticeable in the shadows. She is wearing rags over her clothing with both of her hands were covering her brand as Soren's brand is covered with the headband. Nobody would accept a person with a laguz blood as their ruler like him and he knows that.

"I miss you. Is there a problem with me not seeing you for weeks?" Soren replied as Micaiah walks out of the shadows.

"Why see me? Should you not see others? Like the middle or high-class people who love you or the soldiers who praise you?" Micaiah asks the prince with questions that are common for nobles.

"I do not know how to answer your question but I know what you are asking. Why a noble prince like me see a low class like you? That I cannot answer." Soren replied.

"There's got to be an answer to every question, Soren. An unanswered question isn't good enough." Soren listened to Micaiah's words as he place his hand under his chin.

"Yes, there must be an answer to every question but answering your question would take time on why? As I said, I myself do not know." Micaiah sighs after hearing Soren's statement and look through Soren's heart but couldn't find any answer on why.

"I promise to tell you soon. Walk with me?" Soren offered with a smile. Micaiah's face reddened a bit as she follow Soren after Soren turned to exit the alley.

As the two walk out of the alley, people were chattering and negotiating prices in the marketplace and soldiers walking through the crowd. Soren and Micaiah blend into the crowd and head outside of the city.

"We're leaving the city? The gates close in the evening." Micaiah said as they got to the gateway. Merchants, travelers, and mercenaries coming in through the city for trade or were attracted to fight for Daein.

"You think I don't know that? In the name of Ashera, you sound like my mother every time I try to go outside the city." Soren said with an irritated tone as they exited through the gate.

Micaiah got offended by Soren's tone and replied with a mix of annoyance and calmness as they were walking, "Well excuse me, your Highness. I was just reminding you, stubborn lizard."

Soren growled as he kept walking fast enough to be distanced from the city and Soren state, "Don't start with me now. We both know whose power is superior." That was no challenge, Soren's powers are considered unlimited to most people including Micaiah whose power is the closest to rival with Soren's.

"It's because you were introduced to combat since you were born because of your ambitious of a father. Not a lot of children have that luxury to be introduced early." Micaiah replied and Soren stopped and turn around to face her.

"Well, I wish that I never have that luxury. You have no idea how hard my life has been so far. My father is the reason, yes. But I can't just say 'No' to the training system he has set up for me. I swear your life is easier than mine." Soren replied coldly.

The two started to bicker with each other as Micaiah argue, "Easier? At least mine is not as happy as yours. I live in the shadows while you live with your own family."

"Happy? I too live in the shadows, but it's the shadows of my father I live in. My family's expectations of me are very high while you are alone to do your thing." Yune, a bird that Micaiah take care of fly off of Micaiah's shoulder and start attacking Soren with its beak.

"Argh! Blasted bird!" Soren kept getting pecked by Yune's beak and Micaiah's expression went from angry to amusement as she cover her mouth. She begins to giggle as Soren is continuing trying to hit Yune but miss every time.

Soren shot some wind blades at Yune who dodged all of them before go back to Micaiah's shoulder. Micaiah's giggly mood turned to shocked and frustrated face as she shouted, "Soren! You almost kill my bird! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Soren point at Yune, "You couldn't control that damn bird from attacking me and you're giggling? You're so immature that you rather let your bird have my head as a drilling practice than to try to command it." Micaiah gasps as she held her hand out and slapped Soren in the face.

'By the name of Ashera! She could hit.' Soren backed a little as he put his hand on his cheek and start rubbing it. Micaiah folds her arms as she looks directly at Soren who growled. Soren continues to rub his cheek as he stated, "That does it."

Soren shot Micaiah with a cold deadly glare after his hand left his cheek. Micaiah starts to back off as the glare has sent chills down her spine. 'He wouldn't attack a girl. Would he?' Micaiah thought as she watch Soren shot thunder at the ground in front of her.

Micaiah look down to where Soren shoot thunder then back at Soren. She begins to walk backward and watch Soren walk away from her, trying to have a taste of freedom outside the city unlike when he had to do Obstacle courses during school time. Micaiah however continues to walk towards the city of Nevassa.

**Hours later**

Soren was in the woods, experiencing to enjoy nature as he was napping under a tree until he heard a noise which was unfamiliar to him. He took a look after he hid in the bushes to see 6 bandits roaming in the forest, armed with weapons and holding a hostage.

Soren's eyes widen to see that Micaiah was the hostage. The leader was grabbing her silver hair as she begins to try to struggle out of his grip. The leader begins to chuckle, "Heh heh heh, I think we are going to get a fortune. A girl with silver hair should be a high price."

"Oh yeah. We got to hurry up. I don't want to get busted by Daein patrols," one of another bandit said but the leader sigh and said, "Sometimes I wonder why I have you in the crew. King Ashnard wouldn't care for this girl. You realized the strong will survive in his world while the weak shall perish."

Soren drew his sword then ran out of the bush and said, "Release her."

The bandits turn their attention to Soren as the leader reply, "Say what?"

"Run, Soren!" Micaiah shouted and the leader chuckled again, "Soren? The Prince of Daein. You sure got guts to come here without any guards."

"Don't make me tell you again. Release her!" Soren said with a deadly tone, deadly enough to put a little scare in the leader who looks at his men, "Get him!"

Soren watches as 5 bandits are coming at him with their axes ready to kill. He held the sword with one hand and prepare to shoot magic with the other. When one bandit came close to him, he slashes his ax at Soren who sidestep and lunge his sword in the chest area. Soren pulled his sword out then shot wind blades at the other two who were coming from his right.

Soren looks at the other bandit who was close from taking Soren's head. Soren jumps back and fell to the ground and the bandit raise his ax up. Soren watches as the bandit was going to crush Soren until Soren shot thunder at the bandit's face.

"Hmm, impressive." The leader releases Micaiah then charge at Soren. Soren swings his sword at the leader who also swing his ax to deflect the sword out of Soren's hand.

Soren shot thunder at the leader who dodge to the side and swing his ax at Soren. Soren jumps back and then got grabbed by the neck. Soren grabs his opponent's hand and try to break off his grip.

"You're good but I'm better," The leader said then Micaiah jumped in and manage to knock his ax from his hand. The leader threw her to the ground with his free hand.

The leader looks at Soren and smirked, "You're coming with me. Perhaps the Begnion Empire could give me a fortune for turning you in as a hostage."

Soren's eyes widened until a sword was drawn across the leader's neck. The sword, that was drawn, was Ragnell, one of the holy swords threatening to cut the throat of the bandit leader.

"Drop him or die." Zelgius give a warning tone with a group of Daein most elite troops, the Holy Lancers and the Holy Blades, positions below the Imperial Guards. Soren looks at Zelgius whose glare was deadlier than he ever imagined.

The bandit leader dropped Soren then Zelgius signal the men to put the leader in chains. Zelgius turn his attention to Soren and said, "Your mother sent us to look for you."

Soren starts to shake and the chills begin to shiver down his spine. Imagining Almedha's reaction to him coming back will not be a good one as he knew that he has disobeyed her. Soren may be afraid of Almedha, but what about Ashnard? Soren couldn't remember the last time he got scowled by his father. Zelgius walked away to get horses on the ready.

Soren turns his attention to Micaiah who was getting up. He walked to her and ask, "Are you hurt?"

"Why? Why would you save me? You could have been killed." Micaiah scowled.

"Well, excuse me again but I think I should be spared from getting scowled until I get home," Soren replied and Micaiah turned around, refusing to face him.

Soren sighs and said, "You could be a stubborn girl but here's my answer." Soren couldn't tell if Micaiah is listening.

Soren took a deep breath and said, "When you ask, 'Why see you?'. It's because I feel like you were one of my closest friends I ever had, actually bestest friend. You treat me like I was just another citizen like you. We have a lot in common in terms of magic and we're the same type of people who bear the blood in secret. We will be the victims of discrimination, worse than the laguz. I might not even be crowned King if I show my brand like you probably won't live in this world if your brand got discovered by the locals. That's why I rather see you other than any men loving me or soldiers. You are a true friend, Micaiah, and we obviously make a great team, don't we?"

Micaiah turned her head and smiled.

**Back to Nevassa**

Later, they rode back to Nevassa. Soren got scowled by his mother while his father was proud of Soren first taste of real combat. Pelleas was studying science experiments and magic but couldn't concentrate due to the scowling mother to his older brother.

Micaiah was in her usual spot in the alley, sleeping in peace and thinking of what Soren said to her. 'True Friend'.

* * *

**Sorry, Soren fans including myself. Soren will be one of the antagonists(until late) in the Path of Radiance story due to how strong I pretty much make him. He will join The Greil Mercenaries maybe late in the sequel of this story. Sorry for keeping you waiting, people. I was trying to think how to type this chapter.**

Cormag Ravenstaff: I did mean that Ashnard did it to manipulative to get Almedha back on his side. I was looking for one, but nobody does Tellius stories anymore *sigh* It will have a huge effect in the storyline since it's obvious. Didn't want to repeat this but Soren will be an enemy of the Greil Mercenaries until later in my planned sequel.

Gunlord500: I know. Cute huh? Actually, no idea. He was described to be sickly last time I checked.

Glaceon Prince: Hope I got better on it in this chapter.


	3. Taming Hurricane

**Chapter 2: Taming Hurricane**

**A year later, Outside of Nevassa**

A year passed and the Kingdom of Daein continues to train its armies. In a war council of Daein, there were decisions between to attack the Begnion Empire of the south or the legendary Horse-Lords of Crimea. The two countries pose problems was that if Daein attacks Begnion, chances of others will jump in but they will gain an large empire but attacking Crimea will provoke the great and second strongest laguz nation to jump in side of Crimea. Ashnard wanted to attack Crimea before he attack the beast tribe of Gallia, then the Begnion Empire, then later the dragons of Goldoa, the most powerful country in the continent. The war council agreed with Ashnard and start planning as they started to mine for steel and silver to make weapons and armor. They not only train their men to fight but hire mercenaries and subdue bandits around the kingdom to fight under their flag. Ships were built to rival with the Crimean more durable naval force. Rivaling Crimean with their terrifying, steel melee resistant cavalry force, Kataphracts, and their aerial force of their powerful wyvern riders and griffon riders are known to be the finest in the world with no countries including Begnion could even match with them in a air battle.

Soren is standing with Almedha, Pelleas, and his 5 year old brother name Averel(forgot to mention him last chapter.) who are watching one black scaled male wyvern, larger than the other wyverns anyone ever seen except for Ashnard's wyvern, refused to be tamed by anyone, not even the hunter who was selling it. He already killed a Daein officer with his powerful jaws and sword sharp teeth while the officer tries to tame him.

One person that tried to ride it was William, the hawk branded, and the son of Zelgius and Petrine. William is a very strong and skilled captain of the Daein Holy Lancers who tries to have experience with mounting a wyvern, but he thrown off. Another son, Wes who was a raven branded and a rival of Soren, determined to ride on the wyvern but before he was going to get on, he got hit by the wyvern's tail. Wes flew back a few inches then receive a terrifying roar as he is being restrained by Daein soldiers.

Gromell was the only person with the best effort to tame the wyvern, but it appeared that the wyvern is too strong and didn't choose the best wyvern tamer as its rider. Ashnard was disappointed on how it turned out until he give a try to tame the wyvern.

Ashnard walk towards it but the wyvern give Ashnard a growl then threaten to bite him. Ashnard backed off and stated, "This fellow is too nervous for battle. Sell him for weapons."

Soren who has been watching shouted, "Buy him for me, father!"

Everyone turns towards Soren who continues to speak, "I'll ride him."

Almedha was shocked of hearing Soren is willing to try when she knows that he was never taught to tame a wyvern. Everyone look at him with a doubtful and concern as Ashnard replied, "And if I don't?"

"I'll pay him myself."

"With what, your mind?"

"I'll pay for him!"

"I tell you, this wyvern couldn't be tamed or ridden, boy," Ashnard replied and continue as he points to his head, "His mind is broken."

The wyvern continues to roar and growl at anyone getting close to him. Soren watches and figures out why the wyvern was being hostile in the beginning. The wyvern was actually caught in the wild. It wasn't even raised by anybody in the countryside. Soren remembers reading book about how Daein was known to be the home to the wyvern-lords and griffon-masters.

"He can be tamed. By me." Soren declared with ambition.

"If you could rule this wyvern in my eyes, I'll make him yours..." Ashnard turned to the hunter and said, "at half the price."

The hunter nodded and Ashnard is making his distance away with Gromell talk against it, trying to promote the safety of Soren, "That wyvern could kill him, my king. I don't think you should let him try since the wyvern will tear him asunder."

"Will he?" Ashnard asked before he look at Almedha as he continues, "Perhaps he also have the wits of his mother."

Soren begins to walk as the wyvern is still restraint by the soldiers. The wyvern shook the soldiers off and begin to growl when Soren was coming close. Soren was walking light and softly with his hand forward. The wyvern was a little calm compared to his recent behavior towards the others. The wyvern begins to question Soren's movements and behavior while growling at him.

Soren signal the soldiers to walk away as he walks around the wyvern. He spoke with high confidence, "You don't have a good history with the people, do you? You fear us trying to kill you. You mistrust us."

The wyvern's growl begins to get even more terrifying, trying to scare Soren off, but Soren didn't walk away. Soren continues to walk around and say, "Not all were evil at heart. This type of fear will live on for a long time."

The wyvern roar at Soren and everyone got alerted and they got their weapons are at the ready but were ordered to hold when Soren held his hand up. Soren has his hand to softly touch the wyvern and stated, "Shh. People actually fear wyverns as well. I will show you how wyverns and people get together as companions. You and I together, only if you accept me as I would accept you to my family."

The wyvern's growl became softer and the people of Daein continues to watch, suspicious of the wyvern's plan of action.

"Your son doesn't have the craft, your majesty. He could hurt himself," Petrine stated as her younger son, Wes, watch his rival was getting a better out of him taming the large wyvern.

"He'll have to figure out everything for himself. It's time." Ashnard replied then shout to Soren, "You go, boy! You rule that wyvern and by the goddess I say, you can possibly rule the world!"

Soren didn't really listen to his father as he touches the wyvern again with a softer touch. He walk to the side of the wyvern and mounted it. The wyvern attempt to throw Soren off which got people gasp while Ashnard watch with a smile and Almedha have a worried look, but Soren wrap around the wyvern and calm it down with a whisper, "Hurricane, that fits you. Strong, stubborn, aggressive, and terrifying."

Hurricane was calm completely as he just accepted Soren as his rider. His growl was completely toned down and relaxed as Soren smile. Soren state with happiness, "Hurricane and Soren. Come now, let's fly together!"

Hurricane spread it's long powerful wings and flap them to the sky. The crowd cheer as they just witness a gentle side of Soren have tamed the second largest and terrifying wyvern they have ever seen. Almedha sighs in relief as she and her two other sons watch Soren taking Hurricane to the skies. Ashnard laughs with amusement as he looks at Gromell and the others who tried to tame Hurricane, "Ah, he got my courage in him. William! Wes! Gromell! You three should be a little disappointed. He beats you!"

Gromell smiled at the king's tease as later Soren turned Hurricane back and with speed. William and Wes didn't react much but to be proud that their friendly rival did something that they could not. As Soren returned, the whole crowd cheered.

Soren landed Hurricane to the ground and dismounted him. Almedha smiles and Ashnard made his way to Soren. As Ashnard got to Soren, he put both of his arms on his son's side and took pride of his son achievement, "My son."

Ashnard picks Soren up as he shouted, "My son!"

Soren got surprised of his father's current tone towards him and Almedha got to Soren and Ashnard along with Pelleas and Averel.

* * *

**This is just about the most important events happening to Soren before my Path of Radiance fanfic. I hope that I did not make Soren into sue/stu type of character in this one. Yes, this was actually similar to Alexander the Great Taming B****ucephalus in the movies.**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: No need to rush romance in him. Soren will be more balanced between sword and magic(maybe a little bit better) since he was being trained. Hey, I believe that he would be the first Grandmaster in Radiant Dawn if Ashnard didn't throw him out. He might even fight Ike in Path of Radiance as well.**


	4. Muster of Daein

**Chapter 3: Muster of Daein**

**Nevassa, 5 years later**

For 5 years, Daein continues to mass their armies to prepare for its planned invasion of Crimea. Mercenaries continued to pour into armies and laguz were bought secretly by Daein in Begnion. Soren at the age of 18, research arts of warfare and take every design of different weapons in his own image for them to overpower any country, as well as defending cities from invasions. The weapons that Soren designed were beyond deadly and advanced. Weapons like the accelerated powered trebuchet that could send stones in fast light speed but its reload time is slow. Soren also created the dual-shot catapult that is as big as a certain catapult but it's shape as a ballista, easy and fast to load, it's ability is to double the firepower with it's ability to shoot two ammo at once from the buckets from both right and left. Another was the repeated giant ballista that are able to shoot over 50 bolts in a minute on air and land. Soren has planned a war strategy on how they should defeat Crimea.

Soren made one slight improvement with the armor like the gauntlets that every soldier wears. The change was he add tiny spikes on the knuckles and extra steel where the fingers are. It's in order to add more power and brutalize their enemies while in hand to hand combat. Soren also made changes to the shield as he added sharpened steel around the shield. He added steel and iron armor to the feral beast laguz and dragons that they've are using in the upcoming war.

Soren is in the war room, in charge of the military power and weapons while Ashnard is setting up a military base in Hryloth, an island north of Crimea, and land of savage pirates who have now fight for Daein. Hryloth is rich in resources such as wood, gold, and steel. Their force are made up with all ax wielders and ships that will benefit Daein in any naval wars it'll encounter. Soren is currently wearing a full body black armor of the Imperial Guard, red cape with a wyvern symbol in the center, and his vague katti is in its sheathe on his side.

"What new is recent?" Soren asks Gromell who grabs the world map of Tellius.

"Spies have reported the Begnion is now mobilizing their forces,"Gromell pointed at Sienne as he continues and point at Hryloth, "Hryloth are now sending their men to us and their navy have already sailed to attack Begnion."

"What about Crimea?" Soren asks with curiosity.

"Crimea still seem peaceful. I don't think they will be expecting us." Gromell answered.

Soren replied with a nod and the doors were open to a soldier entering. Soren looks at the soldier who said, "Messangers from Crimea, sir."

Soren nodded, look at Gromell and order, "I realized that our package of laguz slaves was supposed to be here today. I need you to check what's going on."

Gromell nodded and make his way to the wyvern stables where he will mount his wyvern and fly off to Begnion.

**Throne room, Nevassa**

Soren walks to the throne room where he meets a Crimean messenger. He has blond long hair tied behind and green robe with dark red long shirt under. He was accompanied by two people. One was a woman with long light blue hair and another is a man who wears a green Crimean Royal Knight armor.

"Prince Soren Draco Daein I presume." Soren stood in front of the Crimean messenger with a blank expression.

"Count Bastian of the Crimean Court. It comes to Crimea's attention that your father has made alliances the Pirates of Hryloth." The messenger introduces himself with a bow.

"He already had," Soren confirmed.

"Hryloth is an enemy of Crimea. They have been raiding our supplies and ships," Bastian said.

"Hryloth provides resources for what Daein needs," Soren replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Resources that will help your country to provide stronger military standing."

"What message do you bring me anyway? I thought Crimeans were peaceful and now you sound warlike in my house." Soren spoke in a warning tone as he grab the hilt of his sword along with everyone in the room got their weapons out.

"We're not trying to provoke Daein into war. King Ramon is just worried about the recent behavior of Daein." The woman spoke and bow her head.

Soren turns his attention to the woman and said, "Then state your message as well your name."

"I am Lucia. We have seen the might of your country and Crimea fears you for it. King Ramon of Crimea has proposed that he give riches, lands east and south of Melior, and the hand of his daughter in marriage. Crimea wishes to end all conflict with Daein once and for all by mixing the two bloodlines between the princess and the prince of Daein." Lucia said.

Soren chuckled and replied, "That's a tempting offer. I don't see how this would benefit the people of Daein. I have not been in Crimea and I sure never have any books about them but the conflict histories between our two nations. Perhaps you shall have Daein's answer as soon as possible. I promise you that."

Bastian nodded and turned to leave the throne room with the two people who accompanied him, but he misinterpret what Soren meant of Crimea getting Daein's message as soon as possible. He missed the smile that Soren paste at them when they left the throne room.

Soren looks at his Pelleas and said, "Father will be back soon. Prepare the army!" Pelleas has grown to be a smart man with blue hair that reach down to his shoulders. Pelleas and Soren have shared many great memories together except for that Ashnard has always ignored Pelleas and Averel while praise Soren. Soren didn't like that part of Ashnard on how he treats Pelleas and Averel.

Pelleas obeyed and went to prepare every soldier throughout the city. Soren walks to his room and Wes sigh as he stated, "By the Goddess, he sounds like his father now. Looks like we are attacking Crimea and we must be ready now. For this war, we might dine in the afterlife."

**4 hours later**

Soren already got ready with his armor and Hurricane to be fully armored with silver armor. Gromell has returned with laguz slaves who are then affected by the feral drug that would keep them in their transformed state. Ashnard came back with from Hryloth with a force of 10,000 men being armed.

The Daein army of 500,000 elites begins to march towards Crimea while one Hryloth fleet take care of Crimea, another fleet of Hryloth will transport their force close to Riven Bridge, the Daein fleet led by Norris to attack sail over the seas controlled by Crimea to destroy the Crimean remaining ships.

The Mad King's War has started.

* * *

**I'm afraid this will be the end of the fanfic. Reasons? I could think only these will be the only part of Soren's life in my universe. First chapter of my Path of Radiance will come soon. The first chapter will be about the sacking of Melior in the sequel. I couldn't think of anymore chapter ideas for this fanfic so I end the fanfic Soren's Life. I'll Let people know when the sequel comes out or Ike's Life and Zelgius's Life. They will be written by me as midquels to Soren's Life. **

**PINKDIAMOND4000: Yep, that's the reason why he's a villian in the next story until later. Why would I do a slash of Soren and Ike? That's more friendship and what about Priam? Priam was said to be Ike's descendant.**

**Guest: Thank you for reading.**


	5. Important Update!

**Good News! **

**As you know, I have finally published my Path of Radiance story which the first chapter is about Soren and the Daein army taking Melior. **

**No, Ike's Life or Zelgius's Life haven't started yet, but they will soon be published. I am trying to think what to write in their first chapters. If y'all are a fan of Soren's Life then you must be a fan of my Path of Radiance story! There will be romance(later chapters).**

**Also, I will ask you all kindly review/criticize the stories so that I could get better on them instead of throwing random crap in them. Without reviews/followers/favorites will make me feel that I did a horrible job as a writer to any of my stories.**

* * *

**Update 2/9/2015**

**Guest1: **Dont be naive you forgot a person can still have laguz blood but the brand never surface such as Sanaki. Stefan is A Lion Branded.. descendant of Soan, the White Lion.

**Me: **Ok, so? No proof that Sanaki never has a brand surfaced. I know Stefan is a descendant of Soan. His brand is located on his forehead, it was revealed in Stefan's A support with Mordecai.

* * *

**Guest2: **Priam might be Mist descendent.

**Me**: Probably, but unlikely. Mist or Boyd never have blue hair. It's based on genetics. Ike is the only person with blue hair in the family(Not in this fanfic, Zelgius has blue hair).

* * *

**PINKDIAMOND4000:** Hahahah Believe me, I like fanfics about Soren and Ike as a couple, but is good to read fresh stuff. Ok, son about the chapter Soren seems to be in character, he is powerful, but since he was trained since little thats ok. I like the fact that Soren treats nicely is younger brothers. Grammar... You seem to have a lot of issues by it, the story is very interesting, tough I suggest you read some books and try copying that style, see how the author writes and describes things. Try to do that stuff in future projects, also learn new words and there are other ways to narrate. Sorry i cant be more helpful but English is not my native language, so is kind of difficult for me to help. Anyway, see you soon.

**Me:** I actually don't see Ike and Soren as a couple at all. Just best friends actually. Grammar is always my weak point. Thanks for your review and see you soon.


End file.
